The rapid shift from on-premises applications to a hybrid mix of Software-as-a-Service (SaaS) and on-premises applications has introduced challenges for companies attempting to simplify enterprise application integration. Integration platform as a service (iPaaS) can provide a set of cloud-based tools to address these challenges. An iPaaS platform can provide a design time for users to design integration flows. These integration flows may have to be migrated to a different environment, for example, for testing.